Forgotten
by EvilAngel920
Summary: A girl awakens in a crowded marketplace in the middle of the Earth Kingdom. There she meets Team Avatar, a strange group of kids who are alarmingly similar to her. As she struggles to discover her true identity and harness her abilities, she and her friends are swept up into a war unlike any they've seen before. Rated M for language. Only the main character swears, oddly enough.
1. Chapter 1

I remember darkness. Cold. Emptiness.

The feeling of choking blackness that threatened to swallow me whole.

I remember my age. Thirteen. Fourteen in a month. The fact that I remembered that was astonishing to me, as I could remember so little else.

I don't have any memories of before this point. This darkness. It's as if I know I'm alive, even my age, but it's like being born all over again.

I can only recall emotion. Deep surges of horror, revulsion, fear, joy, and gut-wrenching sorrow.

These emotions defined me. I can't remember who I am. My name. My life. Just a number and a collection of feelings.

I remember waking up in the middle of a marketplace.

I glanced down at my hands. Fair-complexioned. Calloused. Nails bitten to the quick.

Blinking, I rose from the path and stumbled to my feet.

I brushed off my arms and looked down. I was wearing a simple gray dress that came down to my ankles and black sandals.

The marketplace was busy. I was surprised no one had noticed the girl crumpled in the middle of the path.

If anyone could have seen me at all.

I pushed through a group of people and made my way to a booth. I spotted a mirror on the table.

"Could I borrow this for a quick second?" I asked the man running the kiosk. He nodded and I seized the mirror, relieved that he could see me and I wasn't a mere illusion, and looked at my reflection.

An unfamiliar faced stared back at me from the polished glass. I saw a surprisingly pretty girl with wavy brown hair and blue-gray eyes. I smiled, and the reflection smiled back.

The shopkeeper glanced at me, a puzzled expression on his face.

_He must think I'm vain_, I thought.

"I fell and hit my face on the ground. I was checking to see if my face was bleeding or anything. We're good." I lied, smiling.

He nodded slowly, the confused look still present as I placed the mirror on the table.

I thanked him and backed away. Now to find out where I was and how I got here.

I looked around at the marketplace. Large. Unfamiliar.

Suddenly, somehow instinctively, my hand raised so it was level with my chest. Without thinking, I pushed my hand forward. To my surprise, flames shot from my fingertips. I could firebend?!

I glanced around quickly and, determining that no one saw, vowed to myself to keep this a secret for now.

I felt something heavy and moving drop onto my head. I yelped and pried it off. A winged lemur stared back at me curiously. "What the-?"

I heard a cry. "Momo, no!" A male voice called.

I turned to see a boy about my age come up to me and snatch the lemur out my hands.

"Sorry." He said, not too sincerely, as he glared at the lemur.

"Who are you?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"My name is Sokka." The boy said. "And this is Momo."

He looked up at me. "What's your name?"

My mind raced. What was my name?! I said the first female name that came to mind. "K-Kesi." I stuttered. "My name is Kesi."

"Weird name."

"I can't control what my name is." I said, thinking about how ironic it was that in this case I actually could.

"Whatever."

"See you around, I guess?" I asked, not entirely sure what to think of Sokka.

"I guess." He muttered, his attention still very much on Momo. He walked off back into the crowd.

I blinked. That was weird. There was something...almost familiar about him. I couldn't figure out what for whatever reason.

I shook my head and continued wandering aimlessly through the marketplace. Sokka could wait. Right now I had to find out where I was.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is in Katara's POV, because I felt like it. Enjoy!**

Katara glanced up from the kiosk wares she was examining to see her brother walking up to her.

"Oh no..." She muttered.

"I heard a lemur shriek. What happened?" She asked.

"Uh...well..." Sokka glanced from side to side. "Momo kind of jumped on someone's head."

"That's not good." Katara said as Aang left her side to scold Momo.

Katara narrowed her eyes. Sokka looked spooked, and she didn't think the lemur had anything to do with it.

"What's wrong?"

Sokka blinked. "The girl that Momo jumped on. She looked...confused. Like she didn't know where she was. She was covered in dust, like she'd been lying on the ground. She weirded me out."

Katara shot him a level look. " 'Weirded you out?' Why, did she tell you to go jump off a cliff?"

"No, but-"

"But nothing. You shouldn't make assumptions about people based on nothing but appearance. Where is she?"

Sokka's jaw dropped. "You're not seriously considering going to-"

"Oh, grow up! Is she gonna kill you?"

"Quite possibly."

Katara scoffed. Her brother could be extremely immature. "Look, if she fell and that's why she was lying on the ground, then she could have been hurt. We should at least try and help."

"...fine." Sokka said. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

"About what?"

Sokka opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, then closed it. "You know what, nevermind. You won't listen either way."

"Exactly."


	3. Chapter 3

Getting my bearings was easier said than done. The place was huge. I meandered around, buying different items as I wandered the immense market. I purchased a black cloak, a dagger which I could conceal within the aforementioned cloak, and a bottle.

The bottle was odd. It was a small glass bottle filled with yellow-gray liquid. Bubbles floated on the surface of the rather thick liquid, a bit denser than water.

"If you ever get in a jam, just put that on your wound. It'll heal up instantly!" The lady selling it had insisted.

_What the hell,_ I figured, putting the bottle in a pocket on the inside of the cloak_. Wouldn't hurt to try._

I heard rapid footsteps behind me, getting louder and closer with each step. I turned to see a girl approach me.

She had brown hair tied up in a bun with loops curving underneath her ears.

Her blue eyes sparkled with anxiety as she stood next to me.

"Are you hurt?" She asked.

I shook my head. "...no. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, my brother told me you looked as if you were lying down, so I wondered if you had hurt yourself."

Her brother...? Her brother must be Sokka!

"No. I'm okay. Your brother...wasn't he the guy with the lemur?"

The girl smiled. "Actually, the lemur belongs to my boyfriend. My brother wanted to eat Momo at first."

...of course he did.

"My name is Katara."

"I'm Kesi."

Katara smiled. "Nice to meet you, Kesi. Where are you going next?"

I blinked. Excellent question. I didn't know where I was, let alone where I was headed.

Hell, I didn't know who I was.

How to answer? I decided it would be best to tell the truth.

"I don't know." I said simply.

Katara seemed to be thinking for a moment or two. "You could come back with us and we could help you figure out where to go next. How does that sound?"

"Great! I'll be happy to." What other choice did I have?

I followed Katara to a booth not far from the one where I had been attacked by a rabid lemur.

...okay, maybe he wasn't rabid, but who does that?!

"This is Aang." Katara said, gesturing towards a bald boy with an arrow on his head.

...right. Okay.

"Hello." I said.

"So this is who Sokka was talking about?"

"I guess so." I said.

Why did he choose to tell them about me?

"Didn't Momo attack you?"

I nodded, my lip curled in disgust.

"Sorry about that. Really."

"It's okay."

Katara spoke, looking around. "You've already met my brother. This is To-"

"Wait, where's Toph?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Right here."

We all turned to see a short girl of about twelve, with black bangs and a headband.

I glanced at her feet and noted her lack of shoes.

It took me a while to notice that her eyes were an odd cloudy gray colour that seemed to focus on...nothing.

"Where were you?" Katara asked.

"Does it matter where I went? I'm back. Give me a break."

Katara inhaled deeply, obviously trying to keep from getting angry. "Kesi, this is Toph. Toph, Kesi."

"Hello." I said awkwardly.

"I thought I sensed an unfamiliar person with us. The last thing we need is someone else here."

"Toph!" Katara snapped. "At least try to be friendly."

"Fine. But if she's not friendly, I'm not."

I blinked. "Well, uh."

Aang spoke for the first time since Toph showed up. "Can we start to head back? Appa will be getting hungry."

"Appa?" I asked.

"Aang's Sky Bison." Katara replied.

For a second I didn't blame Toph for being aggravated by my presence. It seemed like this group was full enough already.

"I guess we should leave, then." I said.

"Who asked you?" Snapped Toph.

Okay, so she didn't like me. Somehow, I figured I could live with that.

I rolled my eyes.

Katara crossed her arms. "We still need to wait for Sokka. Where is he?"

"Wait." Toph said urgently. "Did you hear that?"

We all fell silent. I heard yelling.

Katara gasped. "That's Sokka!"


	5. Chapter 5

We raced down the streetside double-time, each with some sort of weapon drawn.

Toph had her hands spread and her legs rather far apart in an Earthbending stance.

Aang held a long wooden staff.

Katara drew water from a flask attached to her waist via Waterbending.

I was rather surprised at the fact that these people were benders, but I got over my minor shock momentarily. I reached into the pocket in my cloak and my fingers curled around my knife grip.

I know what you're thinking. But Kesi, can't you Firebend?

But as I said earlier, I wanted to keep it a secret.

I guess I thought it would be easier that way. Less suspicious-looking.

Anyway.

When we reached Sokka, he had a furious expression on his face. He was standing in front of a booth glaring at the salesman.

"This price is completely unreasonable! 10 gold pieces for a belt?!" He cried.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled. "We thought you were in danger."

"The only thing that's in danger is our budget." Sokka retorted.

"What are you buying a belt for?" I asked, staring at him quizzically.

"I'm not. I-" He broke off as he realized who spoke to him. "Oh. You again, huh."

"Sokka!" Katara cried.

"What? Excuse me for wondering what she's doing here."

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about me as if I weren't here. I have a voice, you know."

"Unfortunately." Toph muttered.

I glared at both of them in turn.

The shop vendor shifted his eyes back and forth, his ridiculously-priced wares forgotten.

"Thanks for being so damn nice, guys." I snapped.

Sokka glared at me. "Hello? Language! We have children in our presence!"

I snorted. "Yeah, two twelve-year-olds who know that swearing exists and are fine with it."

Sokka gritted his teeth. "You don't know that!"

"What the hell is your problem?!" I cried. "Ever since I got here you've been nothing but suspicious and untrusting, not to mention rude and fucking obnoxious!"

Sokka gestured once again to Aang and Toph, and while Aang looked rather uncomfortable, Toph seemed not to care, or rather, enjoyed this fight.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it! Young ears." I snapped viciously. "I don't give a shit."

Sokka's hand met his forehead. "Did you not hear anything I just said?"

"Yeah, I heard it, unfortunately."

"That's enough!" Katara yelled.

Sokka seemed genuinely surprised that his sister had waited this long to intervene.

"What is the point of this fight? I know you don't like her, Sokka, but honestly!"

Sokka said nothing, only glared.

"And you, Kesi, seriously need to watch your language. That was completely uncalled for."

I rolled my eyes. Luckily this act of defiance went unnoticed by Katara.

"Okay, I'm done." I said. "I'll walk around the market for a bit and try to calm down. Deal?"

"Fine." Katara said.

I stomped off to enjoy some time to myself, away from The Bumbling Idiot.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait!"

I turned around to see Katara behind me.

She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You really shouldn't get too angry with my brother. He's not very trusting of new additions right now, since he broke up with his girlfriend Suki."

I raised an eyebrow. "He had a girlfriend? Wouldn't have guessed."

Katara shot me a level look. "Could you at least try to keep an open mind towards him?"

"As long as he does the same with me." I said. "If not, I'm not making any promises."

"Good. I'll go talk with him, then."

I sighed. "Have fun."

Katara smiled before leaving the way she came.

I waited, stopped to make sure no one was looking, then followed her. Don't ask me why, but I wanted to know what Sokka would say.

I decided against it and meandered around about before hearing a voice.

"The Fire Lord will return!"

I froze in my tracks. I turned to see two men, seemingly Earth Kingdom citizens, standing by a booth. But after closer inspection I could tell that they were from the Fire Nation.

"Phoenix King Ozai may be a non-bender now," the man spat the word non-bender like it was poisonous. "But his successor, Azula, is more powerful than ever."

"As soon as we get rid of Zuko, Azula will be poised to take the throne. "

I blinked. I wasn't sure what all this meant, but I was sure it wasn't good. I raced off towards where Sokka and I had fought.

When I arrived Katara, Aang, Sokka and Toph were gone.

"Shit." I muttered.

Luckily for me, Katara found me within the next two seconds.

How convenient.

"Have you calmed down?" She asked.

"Over the fight? Yeah. Yeah, but...I heard something I thought you guys should know." I glanced around.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Back at the suite. Come on."

"Suite?" I asked as I followed.

"We stayed at a suite here while staying in Ba Sing Se, where we are now. After Aang defeated the Fire Lord, we got to stay here permanently."

"Wait, Fire Lord?" I asked, remembering what the men said.

"Yeah, Fire Lord Ozai. Haven't you heard of him?"

I realized I hadn't, but if Aang had previously defeated this guy, this was definitely bad news.

"Shit. We better head back quick."

We arrived at the suite. I had to admit, it was really nice.

We entered the house to see Toph, Sokka, and Aang.

"I've got something to tell you," I began. "And you're not going to like it."


	7. Chapter 7

The room fell silent as I began to recant my tale.

"There were these two men by one of the booths, seemingly Earth Kingdom men, but after closer examination I concluded they were of Fire Nation ethnicity."

"How could you tell?" Aang asked.

"Usually Earth Kingdom citizens don't have orange eyes or the ability to bend fire. I noticed one of them set a child's doll ablaze, the asshole."

Aang nodded.

Toph piped up. "Well, what did they say?" She asked, a hint of disbelief and mockery in her tone.

"One of them said, 'The Fire Lord will return.' They said that even if Ozai was a non-bender, there were others capable of seizing the throne from Zuko."

"I don't like where this is going." Muttered Sokka.

"They mentioned an Azula."

Stunned silence met my words.

"I thought she was insane." Katara said. "She fell apart right in front of me, I...I saw-"

"Wait." Sokka interrupted, getting to his feet. I flinched back as his index finger nearly poked my eye out. "How do we know she's not lying?"

I growled deep in my throat. "So we're still playing that game, huh?!" I asked scathingly.

"Come on, Sokka, give it a rest." Aang said. "Surely you can't still think she's weird."

I blinked before narrowing my eyes towards Sokka. "That's it? That's why you hate me? You think I'm weird?! Wow, WHAT A VALID REASON."

"Right!" Sarcasm dripped from Sokka's voice. "Girl wakes up in the middle of the marketplace, lost her entire memory! Completely normal!"

Katara shook her head. "Wait, lost her memory? What do you mean?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? She probably hit her head. She doesn't know about the war, where she came from, where she's going...I'd say she has amnesia."

"Amnesia?" I echoed. "That makes sense, but..."

Toph glared. "That's great, but it doesn't help us much. What are we supposed to do about Azula?"

"Did you hear anything about what she was planning?" Katara asked me.

I shook my head.

Katara sighed. "Then all we can do right now is wait for more evidence."

Sokka opened his mouth to say something, but his sister stopped him.

"And no, Sokka, we are not doing the detective thing again!"

His face fell.

I smirked. What I would've given to see that!

"Should we try and hunt down Azula?" Aang asked.

"No," Katara said suddenly. "It's too dangerous."

"I could go find her." I volunteered.

"Are you kidding?" Toph snapped. "She's a master Firebender. You're a non-bender. There's no way you could get her."

I pushed back immense guilt about lying about my bending. "That doesn't mean I can't fight."

"Finally, someone understands!" Sokka grinned.

Katara smirked. "I thought you didn't trust her."

Sokka glared at her.

"Besides," Toph continued. "You don't even know what she looks like."

"Neither do you." I pointed out.

"I'm the greatest Earthbender ever, I can still tell where she is and what stature she has, what voice."

"Fine. Whatever." I snapped.

Silence fell over the room.

Leave it to Sokka to break aforementioned silence.

"Is Azula even a threat? She had a mental breakdown."

"Wouldn't that make her even more of a threat?" I asked.

Sokka glared at me. He opened his mouth to yell, but Toph interrupted.

"We're being ambushed."

It seemed like hours before we heard anything, but in actuality it had only been a couple seconds.

I didn't dare breathe.

Everyone else seemed scared, too. Even Toph looked anxious.

A large crash sounded as the door was kicked in.

Katara used her water whip to disarm the Fire Nation guards who burst in. More poured in behind them.

I drew my dagger as we fought our way outside. Once we were outside the fight commenced. Aang blasted soldiers with air and fire. Toph chucked boulders at our assailants. Sokka hacked with his machete and Katara froze people's heads. I slashed furiously with my knife to little avail.

We were winning by a landslide. All of the soldiers but one had fled. Quite a short battle, but eh, I'll take it.

Then it all went wrong.

The remaining guard raced towards me, smacking my dagger out my hand with his sword. He pinned me to the ground, sword poised to stab, when I used my last resort.

My hand whipped out in front of my face. I smelled smoke. Felt heat. Heard a yell.

I blinked and spotted the guard racing away, armour ablaze.

I had just Firebended in front of the people I told I was a non-bender.

Shit.


	8. Chapter 8

For a sickening moment all was silent.

"You're a Firebender?" Katara asked.

"You could Firebend this whole time-and you never told us?!" Sokka cried.

I felt hot tears on my face and winced as they evaporated with a hissing sound.

"No...no..." I whispered. "I didn't...I never-"

"Stop." Toph ordered.

Katara looked at me, hurt and confusion displayed in her blue eyes. "Just tell us what's going on."

Looking back on it, I could have lied. Played dumb. Told them I didn't know I was capable of bending fire.

But I was through with lying.

"I figured I could stay safer. I was going to tell you...but then you made it clear you didn't trust Firebenders, and since you didn't trust me anyway..."

"How are we supposed to trust you now?" Aang asked.

"...I'm sorry. I am. I don't know what to say."

Sokka glared at me. "Then don't say anything."

Tears threatened. I turned away.

"Does it really make a difference?" I snapped. "In fact, isn't my being a Firebender beneficial even?"

Toph snorted. "That depends on how powerful you are."

"I don't know!" I snapped. "I haven't had much time to practice my bending, have I?"

Silence.

"Look," I continued. "You don't have much choice but to trust me. If Azula is planning something, you're going to need all the help you can get."

Sokka nodded. "She has a point."

Katara glared at her brother. "Now you're agreeing with her? Make up your mind!"

Sokka shrugged. "She's being logical. Do you agree with her?"

"Did I say I didn't? I still trust her."

"Thank you, Katara." I said. "I...I need to go recollect my thoughts."

Katara nodded. "So do we." She replied, glaring at the others.

I cursed as another move failed. I kicked up with a yell, a trail of flame following my foot.

I thrust both hands forward. A massive jet of flame blasted from my palms.

"Holy crap." I muttered. I was actually powerful!

I closed my eyes and concentrated, trying to let my energy flow.

I moved my hands in a circular motion and heard a distinctive crackle of electricity.

I was bending lightning.

I channeled the lightning into a ball in between my palms. I willed it to get bigger. I watched in astonishment as it grew to be the size of a large melon.

I blasted it towards to nearest rock.

Not much happened to the rock physically, but I suspected that if you touched it you would get the worst static cling ever.

Not that there was any way in hell I was going to test that theory.

Sweat poured off my face. I glanced up at the sun. My stomach growled. It was probably time to head back to the others.

I reached the house. Still everyone sat in the living room.

"Aren't you guys lively." I muttered.

"How did practice go?" Asked Toph, sounding a tad bit pissed.

"What?" I hadn't told Team Avatar I was going to practice my bending.

"You think we can't smell smoke?"

"Okay, fine." I sighed, sitting down. "It went well. I discovered I'm more powerful than I had anticipated."

"Good." Katara said. "We've decided that we're going to see what we can find out about what Azula's planning." She said with a smile.

"Aang, Toph and I are going to see if we can find their base. You're going to find Fire Lord Zuko and warn him."

"And what's he doing?" I asked, pointing at Sokka.

Katara looked surprised that I hadn't discerned this. "He's going with you."

"What?!" I cried. "He's made it clear that he hates me, and honestly I'm not too fond of him either."

Katara sighed. "Look, he's a valuable member of the team and he is our leader. For the most part. He's not useless."

"I never said he was." I snapped. "I'm just saying."

"'Never said I was'." Sokka mimicked. "Yeah right."

"Do you want him to trust you or not?" Katara interrupted.

"Fine." I snapped. "Come on."

I left and slammed the door behind me.

"For the record, I hate this entire idea." I snapped.

We were soaring above the trees on the back of a sky bison. Appa. It wasn't as bad as I had anticipated. The flying part, anyway.

It was the company I wasn't too fond of.

"I get it, you've told me a few times now." Sokka muttered.

I snorted.

Silence for about a minute. I sighed.

Looks like I'm gonna have to get to know him.

"How old are you?" I asked.

Surprisingly, he didn't seem shocked at my sudden change of attitude. "Fifteen."

"Oh." I paused. "I'm thirteen. Almost fourteen." I added.

"Wait." Sokka said, looking confused. "If you do have amnesia, how do you know how old you are?"

"I'm not sure." I admitted. "But I know. Besides," I continued. "We don't know what happened to me."

He nodded. "True enough." He glanced over Appa's side. "We should be landing soon."

"Are any of these guys hostile?" I asked, after we had dismounted Appa and we headed towards the Fire Nation city.

"They shouldn't be." Sokka replied. "But if those guys who attacked us were part of this...group, they'd be stationed here."

"Hmm...you don't suppose Katara, Aang, and Toph stayed in the Earth Kingdom so they could track down the people who attacked us?"

"I think they did."

I narrowed my eyes. "If they aren't hostile, why did you bring that?" I asked, gesturing towards a long silver sword at Sokka's side.

His palm met his brow. "Did you not hear me?! I said the enemy could be here. Didn't you bring a weapon?"

I shot him a level look before blasting a small column of fire near his face.

He flinched away. "Oh. Right." He gulped, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

I smirked.

Maybe Sokka wasn't so bad after all.

"Why did you hate me so much when I showed up?"

Sokka blinked. "I didn't hate you."

"You weren't overly eager to trust me."

He glared. "Let's just keep moving."

I raised my eyebrow. He wasn't dodging the question that easily. I was definitely keeping this one in my queue.

But he was right. It was a good idea to keep moving.

We wound our way through twisting streets that were nearly deserted. The stars cast a soft glow on the brick.

I blinked it astonishment as we rounded a corner and neared an immense, lavish building, covered in red and ebony hues.

"There it is: The Fire Lord's palace." Sokka said. "Let's go."

I followed him to the door. It opened without us having to do or say anything.

A skinny man stood at the doorway. "What do you children want?" He demanded.

Sokka opened his mouth to answer, but I beat him to it.

"We have come to request an audience with the Fire Lord."

He peered at us through narrowed, beady eyes, as if sizing us up.

I stood my ground, made it clear we weren't moving until admitted.

"Very well." He said in an oily voice. He opened the door wider to accommodate us.

If the palace looked good on the outside, that was nothing compared to the inside.

The interior was draped in scarlet and black, the main colours of the Fire Nation, so it seemed.

I drew in a breath. "Woah." I whispered.

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "I actually think it's tacky. I mean, just look at the-"

He broke off when he noticed me glaring at him.

We made our way to a large set of red and good wooden doors, seemingly concealing behind them the Fire Lord's throne room.

The door greeter pushed the doors open.

An immense room was revealed, a large scarlet carpet leading to a red and gold chair.

Seated on the chair was a teenager with black hair and gold eyes.

Fire Lord Zuko.

Sokka gulped. "I've never really gotten along with him." He admitted in a high-pitched tone.

"Fire Lord Zuko," I began. "We've come to warn you."

"Who are you?" He asked. "I see Sokka's with you, so you must be with the Avatar..."

He turned to Sokka. "Can I trust her?"

To my surprise, Sokka nodded. I hadn't expected him to vouch for me.

I swallowed. "We have suspicions that there is a rebellion growing among your citizens. We've heard talk of Azula returning to power and seizing the throne for herself. There are seemingly many who perhaps already support her."

I watched as the Fire Lord's eyes widened at my words, then narrowed. "I should have thought Azula would do something like this." He murmured.

He faced us again. "I need you to find out what she's up to."

I nodded.

We had to crush the rebellion, or die trying.


End file.
